


The loneliness of Polaris

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 08:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Far in the North, a lonely silver star glitters in the night. Only, she is not entirely alone.





	The loneliness of Polaris

The loneliness of Polaris

Hilda stood high atop a balcony of Valohalla palace, together with her sister Freya and the two God Warriors Frodi and Sigmund. In silence, they watched as on the snow-covered area below, the twelve Gold Saints of Athena and Lyfia the new host of the allfather Odin, were bidding farewell.

The scene that unfolded had something heartbreaking to it. In pairs, the twelve warriors began to vanish. Hilda saw that they were saying something before they went, but they were too far away to understand the words.

,Farewell, brave warriors of Athena…'

No wonder Athena was so fond of her warriors. Hilda had seen the tenacity and strenght of the Bronze Saints herself. Already back then she had wondered that if the Bronze Saints were already like this, what the fabled Gold Saints must be like. Well, thanks to Loki, she now had her answer.

They had proven more than worthy of their reputation.

All of them had perished when tearing down the Wailing Wall and open a path for the Bronze Saints. However, their rest had not lasted long. Loki had used the confusion caused by the battle between Athena and Hades, had set his schemes and resurrected the Gold Saints here in Asgard with Odin's power. However, despite everything, they had fought valiantly. Had put their lives on the line for Asgard and the world as if they had fought for Athena herself. Rarely had Hilda seen a display of such selflessness. It was a shame they had to go now, and somehow unfair. They would have deserved this second chance at life.

The silver-haired Asgardian's eyes fell on one particular Gold Saint. One with dark brown curls framing his face and emerald green, smiling eyes. The only of Athena's twelve elite warriors with wings on his armor. The Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos.

He had been the first Gold Saint to awaken, the first one whom both Andreas-Loki and herself had ever met. Impressively, he had survived a battle against the trickster god despite the disadvantage of his Cosmos being drained by Yggdrasil. And not only that: In wise foresight, he had unnoticedly shot an arrow at the tree, infusing it with his own Cosmos to slow down the growth of its fruit and thus giving the other Gold Saints the time they needed. That he managed to actually injure Loki at the same time was proof of his strenght.

When he had ended up in the caverns beneath Valhalla palace, unbeknownst to Loki, Hilda had more than gladly taken the injured Gold Saint in and tended to his wounds. In that short time they had spent together, Hilda had grown quite fond of the Sagittarian. He was handsome, well-mannered, strong and of noble soul.

He reminded her so much of Siegfried that it hurt.

Despite her best efforts, Hilda's feelings for the Gold Saint grew. It was foolish, really, to believe that the new life bestowed bestowed upon Athena's warriors would last. Not even the most benevolent deities were that generous. And yet Hilda had naïvely hoped that this time would be different.

It wasn't.

Perhaps she had wanted to see Aiolos as Siegfried returned to her. It was only wishful thinking of her. He was Aiolos of Sagittarius and not Siegfried of Alpha Dubhe, no matter their similarities. Yet, despite her better knowledge, she had imagined finding love with him again.

Now he was going. Hilda's heart cramped as she watched Aiolos exchange a smile with the Gemini Saint, then putting a hand on his brother's shoulder and vanishing together with Saga.

Leaving her. Like Siegfried had left her, giving his life for her, his queen.

Her eyes started burning, and a tear escaped. Hilda didn't fight it. The turmoil in her heart was too strong. An overwhelming sense of abandonment overcame her.

,Oh Freiya, goddess of love… why do I have to suffer like this? Am I really destined to never find love?'

She was aware that she had the support of her entire people, of everyone at court, of her sister Freya. Yet, in this moment, knowing that was only of little help. She wanted someone to hold onto, and who would hold onto her if need be. Someone she could be close to in a way she wasn't even with her sister.

The Gold Saints of Sagittarius and Gemini faded to nothingness. A second tear followed the first one.

,Farewell, valiant Aiolos… May your soul find rest on the fields of Elysium.'

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A sigh almost. Well, then so be it. If the gods had decided to show her once and for all that she was supposed to be alone, then she was going to stay alone for the rest of her life.

„Hilda? Are you alright?"

Freya's voice tore into her thoughts. With a small, almost sad smile, the silver-haired ruler of Asgard turned to her sister.

„Yes, Freya. I'm alright. It's just…" Hilda's voice trailed off. Her eyes rested on the scene below, where Aiolia of Leo faded away as the last of the Gold Saints, leaving a crying Lyfia behind. „It's just… it is sad that so brave and selfless men have to go."

Freya followed her gaze. Sadness flashed across her face.

„It is, sister", she agreed.

Hilda pulled her into a short, tight hug. Then the silver-haired Asgardian turned and, accompanied by Sigmund, returned inside.

With a silent sigh, she steeled herself. Duty was calling. Her people needed her, and now the new host of Odin was in need of her guidance as well. Perhaps, by taking the ones she loved the most, the gods wanted to remind her or her duty and that love was denied to someone in her position. That her entire life and soul were to be dedicated to the service to her people.

Well… it a was cruel fate. But be it so. Hilda was going to do what she had done for most of her life: Caring for the people of Asgard. And hers might be a solitary journey. However… perhaps, the journey might not end up as solitary as Hilda initially had thought.

No matter what cruel fate the gods had in store for her… There were two people, two warming flames whe would always keep in her heart for as long as she memories she was always going to treasure.

Yes, she was not entirely alone… she had two stars keeping watch over her from above.

**Author's Note:**

> What to say about this story…? I know, many Saint Seiya fans are probably not too fond of the pairing AiolosxHilda. To be entirely honest, I love my SiegfriedxHilda a great deal. However, the pairing AiolosxHilda has come up, and he is, after all, the only Gold Saint whom Hilda actually met. If not for Siegfried, I would totally root for them. And, despite it all, I don't dislike this couple. There are also some very nice fanart about them out there. Also, is very likely, after all, that Aiolos reminded Hilda of Siegfried. Anyhow, another major theme in this fanfic is that Hilda is apparently destined to shoulder her burden without a man at her side, even though she fell in love with one, Siegfried. Who was taken from her way too early. Lastly, I was also inspired by a very nice fanfiction about Aiolos and Hilda on an Italian fanfiction site.
> 
> I hope you guys still enjoy! ;)


End file.
